1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cold confectionery and a method of preparing the same, and more particularly to a cold confectionery with a light texture providing a desirably crisp and a method of preparing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional cold confectioneries such as sherbet and in-a-cup shaved ices are likely to provide heavy and sticky feelings or hard and crunch feelings. Even if it is attempted to obtain a certain light feeling by increasing the air content (over-run), then it is necessary to take additional countermeasures for improving viscosity in consideration of the content and type of stabilizer for keeping or supporting foams, resulting in an undesirable sticky feeling. It was difficult for the prior art to realize the desirably high over-run or high foam-content.
The shaved ices are usually harder and crunchier than sherbets. It was difficult to stick a spoon into the shaved ice just taken out of a freezer.
A variety of attempts have been made to overcome the above disadvantages of the shaved ices and realize a light spoonability. In this technical viewpoint, it had been known that the main factor of the hardness of the shaved ices is concerned with melting the shaved ices and subsequent re-freezing the once-melt ices. To prevent the shaved ices from melting, therefore, the shaved ice is kept at a low temperature, for example, 0° C. to 10° C., and is then filled in a cup. Subsequently, the shaved ice is then added with a low-temperature syrup. Actually, however, fragments of the shaved ice are so coarse and sized in millimeters order as difficult to realize a desirably high light-feeling.
In the above circumstances, the developments of a novel cold confectionery and a novel method of preparing the same free from the above problems are desirable.